random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Bunker/Episodes/Episode 28: Lucky Nickle
Here is the episode. Part 1:Its just a nickle though.. Kh2cool:(walking to the Bunker) Aah..Bunker..sweet Bunker.. (slips on a nickle) Kh2cool:(falls on ground) Ow! Stupid nickle..(picks it up) (Nickle becomes shiny) Kh2cool:Wow that nickle is so shiny..I gotta show it to the guys.. (walks inside) Kh2:Hey guys. Dan:Hey. Bob:What's that? Rosilina:Its a Nickle.. Kh2:Pretty cool huh? ACF:Wow its so big and shiny... MP76:Yeah pretty cool nickle..its really shiny. Maxwell:They're right biggest most best nickle ever. Yakko:I don't see what the big deal is..its just a nickle. Wakko: -_- Way to ruin the fun. ACF:Yakko doesn't know how awesome this nickle is..get him out of here.. Patrick:I'm on it. (picks up Yakko) Yakko:Hey wait. MP76:We like you and all but your not in this episode.. Forth Wall:(breaks) Patrick:(throws Yakko out the house) Pinkie Pie:Can I have the nickle. Fluttershy:He's giving it to me. Alvin:It belongs to me! Coco:No me! Greg:No! I want it!! Kh2:Does everyone want it? CC00Bro:Yup :) ACF:We'll do anything for that nickle.. Kh2:Anything...? Wakko:Yes anything.. Kh2:How about everything... Part 2:Anything you want.. Wakko:Do I really have to do this. Kh2:Come on... Wakko:Its embarassing... Kh2:Come on..just do it.. Wakko:I really hate you right now.. (walks over wearing a Fairy Princess crown,pink princess dress and matching tutu) Wakko: *sigh* I'm a fairy princess. (talks without emotion) Kh2:Ha ha ha (takes pictures) Say more.. Wakko:I'm a fairy princes.. (talks without emotion) ACF:0_0 Yakko:Hello guys ;) Buttercup:No your not in this episode -_- Yakko:Fine..(jumps out window) Wakko:I'm so pretty in my pink tutu. (talks without emotion) Kh2:Okay that's all I wanted. Wakko:If you excuse me I'm going to eat ice cream so I can go to bed.. ACF:Oh-kay... Yakko:You forgot me.. Crunch:That's it -_____- ACF:We like you and all but no nonsence. (throws Yakko in the sky) Yakko:Aaahhh! (falls into space) (Kh2cool is walking on a bridge) Justin Beiber:Hey cool Nickle.. Kh2:Umm..thanks... Justin Beiber:Can I have it.. Kh2:No... Justin Beiber:Please.. Kh2:Say it one more time and I'll push you off the bridge.. Justin Beiber:Please..? Kh2cool:That's it. (Kh2 is the guy on the left,and Justin Beiber is the guy on the right.) Kh2:Aww man..I'm all wet..(gets out of river) (walks back home) Kh2:This nickle will do anything I want for me :) (hours later) Fredthefish: I'm so hungry. :( Derpy: Hey, guess what! Kh2cool has a nickel! Fredthefish: YESH! I WILL EAT THAT NICKEL! Kh2:Don't eat the Nickle! Eat some Brownies instead! Fredthefish:Brownies!! *Eats the Brownies* UMG: BUT I WANT THE NICKEL! NOT THE BROWNIES! Tornadospeed: NICKELS GO TO SPAEC!! UMAD KH2COOL? Kh2: TS is in this episode? FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU *raeg* Faves: So am I. Also, I NEED A NICKLE FOR THAT GUMBALL MACHNIE OVER THERE (Points to random gumball machine) Does anyone know where I can get one? Kh2:Nope. *puts nickel in pocket* Yakko:I still don't see what the big deal is. Faves: What the big deal is about what? Yakko: Kh2's nickel. Kh2: (Whisers to Yakko) Shut up... Yakko: Yeah, he has it in his pocket right now... Faves: Ok.... (Charges at Kh2) FOR THE SAKE OF GUMBAAAAAAALLS!!!!!!!! .*Image of classic spongebob appears on-screen* Narrator:KH2 is fine, but he has some injuries. ???(secretly moon snail):Well, that wtaps up the episode. all:See you then! Kh2: No one gets this nickle! Its mine forever, unless you do what I say. Wakko:Give us the Nickle!!!! Category:The Bunker Category:The Bunker Episodes Category:Pages by kh2cool Category:Random Works! Category:Random Category:Episodes